


Dragalia Lost: Shrouded Symphony

by Mahoustar



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: A fan crossover event, Game mechanics in chaper 3 and onwards, He only shows it once tho, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Len doesn't die tho, Luca always thinks Miku is talking about him when she's talking about Luka, No beta we die like Len i guess, Rin and Miku aren't exactly a couple, Vocaloids and black mana is not a good combination at all, because who knows if this'll actually happen, but they kinda are and every one of the other loids can see it, look at the damage, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: When Hatsune Miku finds herself in a new world, her number one priority is finding her friends and checking if they're okay. When a kind prince offers to help her, how can she turn down his offer? Little did they both know the sounds of ruin had begun to play..
Kudos: 1





	1. Sown Darkness

Miku sighed, and leaned back into her chair. Rin hadn't gotten back from her quick shopping trip, though her being late for games night was pretty common. Although, she was unaware of what was unfolding outside..

Rin only saw the last ten seconds in a blur, before she found herself on the floor in front of a black-haired man. "Well, it seems this may of not been for naught after all." They stepped closer, and Rin saw her brother and their friends coming out of the corner of her eye. She felt a stone drop in her gut. Something was wrong, and they all were in danger. "Let the seeds of hatred and despair be sown, the sense of terror and pain become abound. These five shall be bound by the chains of darkness, cursed to become beasts in the presence of Light. Let the Other devour them!" Rin felt the wind get knocked out of her, and everything went black..

Miku heard Rin scream outside, and she felt like something bad was happening. She had no idea what, but it was dangerous. She crept up to the window, and saw her friends dropping one by one onto the ground, screaming before their collapse. There was a black-haired man watching all of this, with an eerie smile etched onto his face. "What is going on....!?" Before she could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, but you'll need to go." Everything faded to black, with only the memory of Rin's departure ghosting her mind


	2. Awakening In A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku and Euden meet, and they set out on their journey to recover Miku's friends. Although, something strange is afoot..

Miku opened her eyes, and found herself on the ground in a forest. Blinking out the sunlight, she gets up before properly processing what happened. Rin and her friends were attacked by a man. Someone said she needed to go somewhere. And she now was in a forest somehow. Panic began setting in, and she then jumped at the sound of footsteps. Athough, the person that greeted her a second later didn't resemble the man at all.

"Who are you?" The boy looked a little confused, but it then cleared after a second of thought. "I'm Prince Euden. Are you lost?" Miku shook her head no, and she then recalled what happened to her friends. She had to find them! "I'm looking for my friends. Can you help me?" Euden nodded, and he proceeded to lead her to a castle in the forest. "We'll be able to put together a search party in a minute. Though, what happened?" Miku steadied herself mentally before explaining what happened to her friends and Rin. Euden's brow furrowed in response, mainly because it sounded too familiar to him.

He made good on his word, and the search party was assembled in the main hall of the castle. Euden then introduced Miku to his friends (the party), and she was able to tell who was who. "So, we just need to find this pal's friends? Sounds easy enough." Ranzal commented after Euden finished telling them what they were there for in the hall. "Your Highness, I think we're forgetting something.. how are we going to find this person's friends if we don't know them at all, nor do we know any of their names?" Elisanne brought up, and Miku gave the names of her friends. Afterwards, she gave them her name.

And with that, the party set off in search of Miku's friends. Although, Miku thought for a second she heard Kaito's voice..

_**Hai wa hai ni.. chiri wa chiri ni..** _


	3. Echoes Of An Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miku, Euden, and their allies find and engage with Luka, and discover that something isn't right..

The first place the party searched was an area nearby some ruins. Miku caught from Cleo that this place was called the Binding Ruins, although she didn't know why they were called that. Inside, they found two people talking amongst themselves.

Ranzal thought it was a good idea to approach them and ask a handful of questions, but the two people just looked at him with strange gazes. "Why should we tell you? Hm.. well, why not?" The other person then told Ranzal where a woman they spotted went, and Ranzal relayed the information to the rest of the group. "So.. a woman with pink hair and slight build passed through the ruins, towards the antechamber?" Elisanne confirmed, and Ranzal nodded. "It's what the folks said." Miku had a feeling they were talking about Luka, but she didn't say anything about it.

Euden, Cleo, Luca, and Elisanne went towards the aforementioned antechamber, and Ranzal was asked to wait outside with Miku. "So.. why'd they ask us to wait out here while they checked?" Miku simply shrugged, and she then noticed Cleo exit the room. "Miku, could you come with us?" Ranzal looked like he wanted to complain, but he bit his lip while Miku entered the chamber. Inside, Euden was waiting with Luca and Ellisane. "We noticed someone was in the room after this one, so we decided to see if you recognized them." Euden explained, and Miku nodded.

They entered the room, and Miku immediately noticed Luka was standing in front of them. "Luka?" Luca looked at Miku with a confused glance, yet Cleo signaled to him that Miku was talking about her friend. Luka turned to face the party, although her expression clearly was one of great effort to restrain something. "Luka, are you okay..?" Luka wordlessly took a step back. "Something's wrong with me, Miku.. get out of here!" Luka exclaimed, yet her voice was obviously shaky. Miku was about to take a step forward, yet she felt Cleo place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. I'm getting a feeling that we might have to fight her." 

Before she could even ask Cleo what they were talking about, Miku noticed it sounded like Luka was approaching them. Although.. everyone was at arms, and Luca had nocked an arrow into his bow. "No idea if this is black mana or not, but it's really suspicious." Luka then lunged at Euden, and he blocked the attack with his sword. A battle then began, and Miku simply watched in utter confusion. Euden managed to knock Luka down a few minutes after the battle began, and she dropped the axe that she was holding. "Agh–" Luka then bent over, clutching her chest. Euden was then pulled back by Elisanne, just as black flames began to surround Luka. "So it IS black mana!" Cleo realized, although Miku was only just able to watch in utter horror of what was happening. Not only that, but Luka had started screaming in pain as well. 

The black flames then consumed Luka, and a massive dragon emerged from the fire. It roared, and another round of fighting began.

The ten minutes Miku saw of the battle felt like hours were passing. She didn't even know what was happening anymore, but she just wanted it to end. The dragon then used some kind of spinning attack, and the party either moved out of the way or got hit by it. Euden was one of the unlucky ones struck, and Miku realized that he looked like he'd been weakened by the attack. "Your Highness!" Elisanne intercepted the dragon's next attack, yet Miku knew that the group wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up. And right then and there, a mad idea struck her.

Taking a breath, Miku calmed her thoughts. " _Nani ga shinjitsu da toka? Tsumetai kinzoku da toka?_ " The dragon stopped short, and then reared its head towards Miku. Despite the fear that came from the beast's focus, she pressed on. " _Mite yo, hora mite aruiteru! Ushiro muite aruiteru! Dare ga itsu kimeta no ka? Kami-sama wa doko ni iron desu ka?_ " The dragon stepped closer. " _Umaranai, umaranai!"_ In a faint echo, Miku noticed Luka was trying to respond. In a close instant, the dragon's form faded away as Luka reappeared. Ranzal broke down the door, and he looked around with a very confused expression. "I heard somethin' happen, and when I finally get in nothin' is going on? What happened?"

After a few minutes of Luca and Cleo explaining what happened, Ranzal calmed down. "Ah, I see. So, Miku's other friends may be strugglin' with black mana too?" Cleo nodded. "Although.. what was that foreign stuff I was hearin'?" Everyone's attention fell onto Miku, and she sheepishly laughed a little. "Oh, uh.. what I was doing? Well.. I got a crazy idea to try singing one of Luka's songs to see if she would respond. I didn't think it was going to work, though.." the party looked at eachother, kind of as if they all were thinking the same thing.

"Does that mean I'm going to be coming with you guys?" Miku asked. "Yeah, pretty much. We might not be able to fend off the beast forms the mana is creating without your help." The party then left, with one of Miku's rescued friends in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know the title is from Akasuki Arrival and the song Miku sings is Black Gold. I actually forgot Black Gold existed until I was near finished with the chapter. Here's a profile I whipped up while writing!
> 
> Voidbound Luka  
> Element: Shadow  
> Weapon: Axe  
> Dragon type: Winged Quadruped  
> Dragon Skill: Piercing Lariat (deals Shadow damage to surrounding enemies, and inflicts ennervation)


End file.
